Usuk - You have work to do!
by Kurohaane
Summary: Never forget someone when you play video games… Especially when that person is a British gentleman named Arthur


England sighed as he watched America playing video games. Arthur had been sitting on the sofa for nearly three hours and was starting to get seriously annoyed. The other nation had promised to help him with work 'After the hero has finished playing this game!' Great Britain cleared his throat and shot a deadly look at the United States who completely ignored him and kept on playing his stupid game, shouting at the character he played.

England suddenly got up, still glaring at the other one, and started walking towards the entrance of the American house, calling a taxi who could bring him to the airport as quickly as possible. He had already put coat and hat on when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. 'England! England! Are you leaving already?' Alfred ran towards the other man and took his arm, panting. Arthur simply laughed bitterly. 'I've been waiting for three hours now, I've gotten sick of it. Bye America. See you at the next World Conference.' The blue-eyed man's smile sank and he sighed. 'I'm sorry dude, I got completely lost in the game and I forgot you even _were_ here!' As the 'dude' frowned, America realised what he had just said. He blushed heavily and tried to catch up 'Er- I mean, I was just finishing the game and—' the emerald eyed man stopped Alfred by raising a hand and turning away. He had heard enough. He was leaving, and right now, back to his house in London.

The blonde man couldn't help but think about the times when America was his cute little brother. He sighed and looked back at the very surprise adult America who blushed a bit and started calling the Englishman's name again. Alfred ran towards the emerald-eyed man and took him by the shoulders, eyes shining. He took a deep breath and hugged the other man tightly, whispering an excuse in his ear. Arthur blushed and opened his mouth to yell an insult. Instead, he slowly pulled away from his ex-brother's embrace and said in a calm and trembling voice. 'So, are you ready to help me now?' America smiled 'Yeah, come back in and we'll talk about it inside.' England walked back towards the big house and let the other man lead him to his office and get him a comfortable chair. 'Why is he doing all of this, suddenly? He always tries to gat away from paperwork normally. What has gotten in to his head, has he eaten a bad hamburger or something?' Arthur raised his eyebrows while he watched his former brother clear his table of all the fast food papers and tickets that were scattered all over it, then sit on his chair and sigh of relief. 'Hey Artie, what do ya want me to do?' 'Hm?' answered the other man, who was concentrated on admiring the blue-eyed man's body and face. 'Oh, yes, just fill these forms in please.' He took an enormous pile of paper out of his briefcase and slumped them on the table. He then smiled, nearly sadistically, as he saw America's eyes widen and his mouth open slightly. 'Duuuude, all _that_? It'll take me hours!' 'Well, America, I'll stay here until you have finished. So stop your potty talking and get to work, already!'

Alfred sighed and started working, not noticing that the other man was contemplating him, a slight blush lighting his cheeks. He was detailing every muscle, every skin patch of the blonde man's bare arms, face, hair and deep blue eyes. He slowly raised a slightly shaky hand and touched America's hair, stroking the soft hair without really realising what he was doing, to busy concentrating on the feeling of the silky hair under his hand. 'Heeeeeeey!' He was woken up by Alfred's moan. 'God what are you doing Artie?' Arthur blushed deeply and looked away, putting his trembling hand back on his knee. 'I-I was lost in my… Bloody hell. I just wanted to touch your hair, calm down.' The blue-eyed man raised a surprised brow and started laughing loudly 'Touch my- Touch my hair? _You_? Ah, God Artie you're so cute when you're blushing like that!' England shot a deadly glare at Alfred and hissed a 'Shut the fuck up, you moron.' Before shuffling on his chair.

After that episode, Arthur shut his mouth and looked around him. He got up, noticing something strange, and walked towards a flag. 'Hey America, why do you have a flag of Great Britain, next to yours, with a heart drawn on it?' This time, Alfred blushed. He got up too and trotted towards the Englishman, then surprisingly hugged him from behind, murmuring a sensual 'because I love you, Artie~' in his ear. England blushed deeply and turned around to face the man he loved. 'Is this a joke? Don't… Don't play with my feelings, you brat.' America just smiled slightly and pressed his lips on Britain's, who blushed deeply when he felt the blonde man hug him tightly. When they stopped, to breathe, he buried his face in England's shirt and whispered 'I love you' again and again, until the English Gentleman started stroking his head and answered 'I love you too, Alfred.' They kissed again, more passionately this time. Alfred soon felt Arthur's tongue press against his lips and moaned, opening his mouth slightly to let the intruder come in and meet his own.

England started putting his clothes back on, while his boyfriend was doing the same; He then walked towards the pile of papers that were only half filled in and said. 'Come on Alfred, you have some work left.' America sighed 'Maaaaaaan, I don't want to do it anymore!' The other man smirked 'I won't touch you anymore until you have finished the _last_ one!


End file.
